


Epically Heroic

by jessi201



Series: Blood Traitors [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Innuendo, Out of Character, Poverty, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi201/pseuds/jessi201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING! INTENSE, SENSITIVE CONTENT<br/>-self-harm, suicidal thoughts, depression</p><p>Jessi is absent from school for a long time until the friends get letters from her little brother about why. Draco goes to see his distraught girlfriend and discovers there is a lot more to it than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epically Heroic

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this at a time where I was feeling insanely confused and sad, so please hear me out and consider this. I am okay now, but I found that my writing is richer when I am emotional.  
> I absolutely do not support or encourage depression, self-harm, suicide, etc.

"Has anyone seen Miss Miron today?" Flitwick asked the class after taking roll.  
Hufflepuff House looked around for their fellow housemate and had no luck or knowledge of where  
Jessi could be. Scarlet looked worried, sitting next to an empty desk. Pauline and Stefie were  
concerned, but being Ravenclaws, they focused on their Charms book to help de-stress their worry.  
Something was up. Charms was one of Jessi's favorite classes, and she never missed it.  
Scarlet was practically shaking. Flitwick called on Nathalie to come sit with her. Nathalie  
gladly obeyed and sat next to the quivering Hufflepuff. Scarlet was never without Jessi. Scarlet and   
Jessi were BFF's. Never seperated. It was like butter without the beer, and that didn't seem right.  
\---  
"Anyone know where Miss Miron is?" Snape, bored of Scarlet's panicking face, questioned.  
Potions was another of Jessi's favorite classes. Where was she?  
"Miss Magistinan, have you seen Miss Miron?"  
"No." Adia said almost immediatly. "And if you don't mind, Professor, I'd like to start the lesson."  
Snape gave her a disappointed look, but carried on with the lesson.  
Draco assumed Jessi was just late or sick, so he wasn't too worried. Besides, he didn't want  
Jessi to know he was so stressed out about her.  
\---  
Jessi wasn't at Lunch. Or Dinner. So, each of Jessi's friends owled her a message. But  
they had no response. They waited 1 hour, then 2, until it was time to sleep. Nathalie and Scarlet  
noticed Jessi wasn't in her bed. So they examined it. Something was seriously going on. Jessi left  
her emerald ring from Draco, her diary, and Burrows, her badger stuffed animal. Why would she leave  
3 of her prized treasures?  
\---  
The next morning, each friend recieved letters, not from Jessi, but from a little boy named  
Jonson. The handwriting was that of a 2nd grader, messy, choppy letters, and spaced out too much.  
The following letter is as shown:  
Jessi,  
Is everything ok? You were gone all day!  
Nathalie  
\---  
Hi Natalee,  
My sister is going crazee. She wont com out of her room!  
Jonson  
Jessi,  
Are you all right? It was an unusual day for me with you gone!  
Scarlet  
\---  
Hi Scarlett,  
Ate Jessi is very sad. i dont no why.  
Jonson  
Dear Jessi,  
I was worried something bad happened to you. You were absent for Charms and I heard  
also Potions. Those are your favorite classes, and you never miss them! Please write back ASAP!  
luv Pauline  
\---  
Hi Polline,  
Something bad did happen to Jessi. She sez shes deepressd. I think thats bad. She  
wont eat sooshi or talk about her boyfriend like she allwayz doz.  
Jonson  
Jessi,  
Oh no! What happened! You went missing today! Hope not for real! Write back please.  
Stefie  
\---  
Hi Steffee,  
My sister is missing at home. She stayz in her room all day and dosnt talk to anyone  
but me. Maybe her boyfriend broke up with her or somthing drumatic like that.  
Jonson  
Puffles,  
I am worried sick about you. I've gone mad! I know you don't want me to worry but how can  
I when I heard you left the ring, your diary, and Burrows in your dorm! Not to mention not going to your favorite  
classes! What's wrong, my love? Me? Stress??? Just please don't be shy to write back.  
Love Draco  
\---  
Draco,  
So youre Ate Jessi's boyfriend! She talks about you nonstop! Not today, beecuz shes really  
sad, she wont talk about you or eat sooshi or anything she likes to do. Im jus wondering, did u break up with  
her? Cuz I heard teen gurls get really drumatic when that happens.  
Jonson  
The friends gathered outside for a discussion. Based on what Jessi's little brother wrote, Jessi   
was locking herself in her room and being depressed about Draco. So, the girls sent Draco on a mission  
to get her back to Hogwarts, safe, sound, and just and loyal, and as cheery as ever.  
\---  
Draco apparated to Muggle San Diego and to Jessi's two-story modern show home. He knocked  
on the door, and it was opened by a brown-haired little Pacific Islander boy who looked like the male Jessi.  
"Hello. Who are you?"  
"I'm Draco. Are you Jonson?"  
"Yes, but I'm not supposed to answer to strangers."  
"But I'm not a stranger. I know your sister."  
"Oh right! She's in her room. I think she doesn't want to see you."  
"Should I have not come then?"  
"Actually, go talk to her. I don't like it when she's sad."  
"Jonson, who are you talking to?" Jessi called from the stairs. She emerged from the landing in  
nothing but a silk robe to cover up her undergarments. The second she saw Draco, she blushed, and ran  
back to her bedroom.  
"Jessi!" Draco called. Jonson let him follow her upstairs, and went off to play with his toys.  
Back to the door, Jessi breathed in and out,stressed almost. What was Draco doing here?  
Didn't she make it clear she wanted to be alone? There was a knock.  
"Jonson! Can you tell Draco to leave?" There was another knock.  
"I said-" Jessi paused, opening the door to see Draco standing there.   
"Draco." She acknowledged. "I wasn't expecting you.''  
"I know." He said,coming closer. "Sorry I didn't owl first. I was too worried."  
"What did I say about worrying?"   
"I know. But we all were, you were gone the whole day!"  
"What's one day? I'm just- sick." She pretended to cough.  
"That requires you to go home?"  
"I like being home when I'm sick."  
"So do I." Draco paused to gaze at her. "You don't look sick, love."  
Jessi looked away as Draco caressed her face, and just as his lips were going to brush against hers,  
Jessi backed away, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Jessi..." Draco looked at her, despondent. Jessi grabbed her bag off her dresser, whizzed by Draco,  
through the door, and hopped in her mini cooper. Draco, quick like a seeker, ran after her, on the sidewalk,  
along the street as Jessi sped away. Jessi drove on until she couldn't be seen anymore. She cast an  
invisibilty spell on her car, and charmed on clothing. Draco stopped, not even out of breath or sweating.   
What's wrong with his love? Where'd she go? Why is she avoiding him? It didn't take him long to think  
where she could have gone. Draco walked down to the nearest park, the one closest to Jessi's house.   
It was an ordinary park, children playing and picnics about. Something made this park special, however. Only  
magical beings could see the enormous Granny Smith apple tree growing in the right sector of the park. Only  
they could see it, and also the garden full of magical herbs and plants, or the Quidditch Pitch. The tree was  
very special to Jessi. She had grown it after her first year at Hogwarts after she'd taken a shine to Draco and  
discovered his favorite fruit, and dreamt of him picking the fruit from its leaves with her or helping her to care  
for the plant. Alas, it did come true.  
From the eyes of a Muggle, one could see a young woman sitting on a grassy hill, hugging her knees.  
To Draco, he saw Jessi sitting in the trunk of the tree, hugging her knees, and facing the approaching sunset.  
Everything magical in the garden seemed to live off of Jessi's happiness. The tree had bitter fruit, the garden  
was dry, and the pitch was untidy. It seemed Jessi stopped tending to the park.  
Draco took it all in, and sighed. He walked towards Jessi, having no idea what could happen.  
"You followed me here." Jessi said, without looking behind her to see who it was.  
"No, I chased after you. Like in stories how the hero must chase after the bird and woo her."  
"It's nice to imagine things as a story, isn't it."  
Ok, what happened to the Hufflepuff? Why is she so indifferent?  
Draco sat down next to her in the trunk of the tree, and wrapped an arm around her. Jessi began  
to cry in his sleeve. Draco started to feel like crying along with her.  
"You ran away..."  
Jessi sobbed. "I didn't want my brother to see me cry."  
"But your brother said-"  
"I told him to write the letters. It hurts just to see any of my friends because of what's happening."  
Jessi could barely speak. "I can't even reminisce without it disheartening me."  
The way Jessi looked and sounded made Draco want to cry too. Just as if he knew exactly what  
Jessi was feeling. Draco said nothing. What could he say? Just like a Slytherin who couldn't be heartfelt  
in these kinds of situation. Jessi, knowing that, was hurt even more. Draco was truly soft-spotted for Jessi,  
but he'd never seen her this un-Hufflepuffy.  
"Jessi." Draco leaned over her so that she was against the tree, crying into his chest, under him.  
"What hurts? Where does it hurt? I can take the pain away..." His voice, as gentle as ever.  
"You can't take it away. It's like I've gone mad! I don't know what hurts or where, all I know is that  
it gets worse everyday and it can't be healed!" Jessi was screaming out the words, ready to pull her hair  
out. "I can't think straight, I can't do things right, I want to eradicate myself, I want to avada kedavra myself,  
I want to die, I-"  
"Puffles." Draco silenced her. " If you're gone, I couldn't live. I'd want to die too. Can't imagine a  
world without you." Draco truly meant what he said, and inside he smiled, knowing he said the right thing.  
Jessi looked ready to kiss him, but instead she said, "Draco. Forget about me, find other fish in  
the sea, I'm not worth your life."  
"Jessi, I meant what I said, and I'm not going back on my word."  
"I know you do. But my God! I can't take it, everyday, this feeling of hopelessness! I can't sleep   
or eat or do anything! My eyes are puffy and bloodshot, my stomach hurts, I have goosebumps, cramps,  
exhaustion, I'm bipolar, I'll want the unhealthiest food ever and not eat it, I feel nauseous and bloated!"  
Jessi was just screaming out her pain, repetative and randomly.  
Draco panicked. Was it just him, or did she sound pregnant?!  
"Jessi." Draco said again, to snap her out of it.  
"Draco, I'm pregnant."  
Draco felt as if his whole world exploded and stopped around him. He could feel his heartbeat  
amongst Jessi's and he beagan to sweat.  
Jessi burst into sobs. "Now you're going to leave me and you'll never want me ever again!"  
Draco grabbed Jessi by her hands and fondled her. "I'm not going anywhere."  
"Did you hear me? I said I was poor!"  
Draco sighed, then looked confused.  
"How is that good?! Wait- why am I asking? You would never understand!" She looked at Draco  
with shame. "You don't know what it's like to be my status." She pushed Draco off her and began to   
walk away from the tree.  
"Where are you going love?"  
"Home. So my mom doesn't realize I left my brother alone and takes away something from me."  
She choked through sobs, attempting to leave, but hoplessness shut her down and she collapsed in the  
grass. She thought she had fallen to her death, but warm arms surrounded her.  
Draco caught her fall, and stood her up, holding her waist and back of her neck. Jessi, in a daze,  
had her hands grasping his shoulders. The sun had just begun to set, and the wind blew the leaves  
around, and the crisp sweet apple scent flew along their faces. Draco inhaled the aroma and chuckled.  
Jessi gasped. "Jonson-"  
Draco pressed his lips against hers, silencing her. And all the magic in the garden came back  
to life. The tree bloomed, the garden refreshed, and the pitch ready to play.  
"-is playing at MacKenzie's house, and Mrs. Avestra is watching them." He said, waving his wand  
out from behind his back.  
"My parents-"  
He shut her up with another kiss. " They know you're safe."  
The sun had finally set, and Jessi couldn't resist. She crashed onto Draco, rolling around in the  
grass, kissing him, getting lost in his eyes and aroma, and finally letting go.  
Draco tucked a hand in his hair, elated but wearing a confused expression.  
Jessi picked an apple from the tree, bouncing it like a ball in her hand. Draco pointed to his open  
mouth, closing his eyes, ready for the fruit.   
"So you won't be tempted." Jessi said, like Ginny did to Harry in the Room of Requirement.  
Jessi kissed him, then bit the apple and fed it to Draco.  
"Did you bite this?"  
Jessi giggled, and sat back down in the trunk of the tree. Draco tossed the apple aside and   
sat next to her. Jessi, sneakily, drew out her wand and charmed the sky to shoot stars.  
"Want to know what I wished for?" Draco asked.  
"Then it won't come true."  
"This one will, I promise."  
"What is it then?"  
"I wished I could watch shooting stars under a green apple tree with a lovely Hufflepuff."  
Jessi giggled. "How about my wish?"  
"Ah, will it come true?"  
"Mhmm. I wished for-" She trailed off, and suddenly, she was kissing him. Fireflies lit up the night,  
and something was going to happen. Draco's hand went to the front of Jessi's shirt, and slowly unbuttoned  
each notch. But when Draco gently rubbed her tummy, she flinched.  
"What just happened?"  
"Things were about to get a little out of hand."  
Jessi hesitated. "I'm poor, Draco. I can't afford to go to Hogwarts next year."  
Draco's eyes widened. "Jessi." He fought hard nt to imagine. "No, no, no. Please tell me that's a  
maybe. Please don't go. And... I sighed not because being poor was good but because I panicked and   
I thought you said something else. I went mad."  
"Draco." Jessi gasped, sobbing again. "What did you think I said, if not poor?"  
"I was worried you could be... pregnant."  
Jessi broke out in gasps. "About that..." She took Draco's hand and felt him tensed up.  
"You are, aren't you." Draco knew it already.  
"I may be."   
"You may be..."  
"I may be. I have most of the symptoms, and I've missed my sectumsempra."  
"Oh Jessi. What are we going to do..." Draco sighed.  
The tears became more apparent. "I can't afford a baby!"  
"Jessi! You're not alone. I'll take care of everything."  
"No, I can't let you do that. This is my responsibility. What if your father hears about this?"  
"Bloody hell to my father! Keeping you happy is my top priority."  
"Will you stop refusing, love?" Draco kissed her face, everywhere but her lips.  
"I can't let you..."  
"I am responsible for our child." Draco said, then paused, hoping what he thought was true wasn't.  
"It is mine right?"  
Jessi's jaw dropped. "You're an arse! Of course it's yours! Why wouldn't it be?"  
Draco shrugged. "Maybe you went off with someone else..."  
"Name one person."  
Draco coughed. "Potter."  
Jessi's mouth was still im shock. "I was drunk, and I only kissed him."  
"Still can't believe you..." Draco shook his head.  
Jessi was feigning her anger. Admist all the frustration. she was still feeling miserable.  
"How can you NOT believe me?" Jessi fought back the tears. "You can't possibly think I'd lie to you!"  
Draco slapped himself. He really needed to reword what he said. "Puffles."  
Jessi looked up.  
"I do believe you, everything you said and I trust you. I was trying to be amusing."  
Jessi laughed the sobbing away. "You idiot."  
Draco chuckled. "You're hot when you're mad."  
Jessi sat in Draco's lap, and time passed with them just staring at each other, kissing, playing  
with each other's hair, all sorts of cute and cuddly action.  
Jessi and Draco lay in the grass, spread out, fingertips touching. The sky was starry,  
the garden alive and the fireflies buzzing about.  
An owl landed in between them and hooted loudly.  
Draco took the letter from its claws and opened it.  
Draco,  
What is taking so long? Are you making love to Jessi or something?  
You're supposed to be back already!  
Scarlet  
"We should go."  
"But why?" Jessi pleaded. "Don't you want to stay here longer?"  
"Yes. But I want to take you somewhere else."  
"Where?"  
"You'll find out. But we got to apparate first."  
"Let me just hold your hand." Jessi stood up. "Oh!"  
Instead of taking her hand, Draco picked her up and held tight.  
Jessi felt as sorts of fuzzy. Love, just like a fairytale. Happiness, glowing almost.   
\----  
A puff of air and Jessi opened her eyes to see her friends looking up at her.  
"Oh my gosh Draco. Did you just barge in her room, shag her senseless, and carry her the  
whole way here?"  
Jessi blushed. Everyone laughed  
"That didn't happen." Draco reddened, to confirm.  
"Must you be so dirty, Scarlet?" Pauline scolded her.  
Scarlet smiled. Nathalie raised her brows. Stefie giggled, trying to be modest.   
Jessi laughed. "She is my Siamese twin, you know. Only a little more rebellious..."  
"I'm so glad you're back, Jessi." Pauline said.  
"Something was up, it's not like you to miss all the fun." Stefie added.  
"I'm sure Jonson mentioned in his letters." Jessi clarified.  
"Awww! His letters were so cute. But no, it just mentioned you were sad." Nathalie contributed.  
"I assure you, I'm fine.'  
"Draco?" Everyone looked up at him, questionably.  
"She's fine, I calmed her down."  
\---  
"It's always you who rescues me." Jessi blushed, throwing a chocolate frog in Draco's mouth.  
Sneaking into the kitchens after hours to have a midnight snack was usual for them.  
Draco chuckled, chocolate still in his mouth. "I have to do that."  
"You mean, it's not your choice?" Jessi pouted, as Draco fed her a teaspoon of ice cream.  
"It's always my choice." He trailed off, trying to grab the frog that landed on Jessi's nose.  
"Huh. You know, you do all these things for me, and I never do anything for you."  
Draco picked the frog that had moved to her cheek.  
"You do a lot for me, even the smallest acts of affection."  
"Yes, but they're not epically heroic..." She faded out, pausing as Draco leaned into her ear.  
"I know what you've done that's epic."  
"What's that?"   
One swift move and Jessi was trapped under him, candy and food spilling everywhere making  
loud noise.  
"Draco!" Jessi squealed, high-pitched. "We're gonna get detentions!"  
"Shh...' He shushed her with a kiss.  
"You've never given up on me." He kissed her again. "And I'll never give up on you."


End file.
